Nosferatu
by dark saiya
Summary: Given away by the light to the darkness,watch as Famine of the Lamiae is born but it's not all that bad, when you're dead and can't be killed...well except with a steak! D/H stake!


This is the revised version of Nosferatu, I've been wanting to do this for sometime because I was upset with the other version please Enjoy!

Oh and shout-out to my most favorite reviwer!

**duj**: _Your summary at first confused me, then made me laugh. What sort of steak : filet, porterhouse, blade..? (Last one might work.) You meant "stake", I imagine._

That was the best review! Ever! I'm still keeping the summary the same because of this reviewer man I laugh every time I see it!

* * *

Chapter One: Famine is a Title

Dark Saiya

* * *

_I'm tearing away  
Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay  
You run away  
Faster and faster you can't seem to get away_

_-"Tear Away" Drowning Pool_

* * *

This situation was strange.

Earlier in the morning he had received a message from a human, a human! At first he had thought that someone had played a prank on him, maybe one of the younger ones but even then he knew that it wasn't as prank. The parchment that had felt stiff in his hands was proof of that; he could see smudges where fingers accidentally had brushed against the ink. He had hoped to be able to contact Sanguini soon, this was too much for him to handle and the elder vampires, meaning his father, had been rather appalled at the idea of meeting with a human. This was definitely going to give him grey hairs.

"Lord Armand Coleridge, my name is James Potter it's a pleasure."

Yes, the situation was definitely strange and he could already feel the grey hairs coming out.

"Yes, a pleasure."Armand said. "Now I don't want to, how do you say, beat around the bush it's not often that a human contacts vampires, especially a coven as powerful as ours. What do you want?"

James Potter stood rigidly; with a stiff hand he pulled a tiny 2 year old child from behind him said boy was looking around in fear and curiosity. James pushed the boy none too gently forward and then looked back up at Armand with a certain glint in his eyes that gave Armand a foreboding omen.

"I want you to take the child."

Armand could feel as his eyebrows rose up to his hair line, for a moment he was speechless as he stared at the humans. And then almost as if he was to fall over, he started laughing the sound was rich and comforting and it echoed far into the forest surrounding them. "I knew this was joke! I almost fell for it! Who paid you? Ariel? Rosalind? Or was it Helen and Barnabas? Come now, you may leave! This was far too entertaining!"

James stood off to the side, a frown on his face as he watched the vampire gather his bearings but instead of the solemn face that he had before now there was a grin upon the cold flesh.

"I assure you this is no joke." James said, this time he pushed the young child again towards Armand and then wiped his hand against his pants after he had touched the child, an action that did not go unnoticed by Armand. "This is my…son, Harry Potter. You must take him, he is nothing but trouble. A dark child."

"Dark…? How so?"

Silence met his question. Armand kneeled down and motioned for Harry to come to him who smiled shyly at him, striking green eyes meeting his own electric blue, the child walked over and shyly held his arms up in a silent request to be picked up.

"Dark and Light are nothing but labels."Scooping the silent child into his arms, he glared at James Potter, his fangs showing themselves this time. "They are chosen by the people, people who are scared of the unknown and of things they don't know about." He cradled Harry and felt as the tiny child wrapped short chubby arms around his neck, he could feel as a shiver went through young Harry no doubt due to the cold temperature of Armand's undead body.

"It doesn't matter. Keep him."

A sign of annoyance made its way out of Armand's mouth. Here stood a father who wanted to give away a child, his own flesh and blood. Was this man stupid or did he not have any common sense? What was he hoping that Armand and his coven would feast on the child, Providence forgive something like that were to ever happen in his coven.

"So this is how you want it Potter? The child won't go back to you no matter how much you beg me."

"Yes, he's dark that's my label for him."

"_Don't be foolish."_

And with that Armand disappeared faster than James could blink. Leaves that were around flew in the air and James Potter was left alone in the forest as he started walking back towards the apparition point he stopped and glanced back at the spot that his son, Harry James Potter once stood at.

However he didn't feel sympathy or guilt, he sneered in disgust.

'_Dark through and through…only another dark creature would want filth like that.'_

With a loud pop, he too disappeared from the forest.

_

* * *

__It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
finding nothing but questions and devils_

"_Last Resort" Papa Roach_

* * *

Harry James Potter didn't understand what was going on, his daddy had said they were going to the park but instead they just met a pretty man who laughed really nice and now that same man was going to take him home, he assumed.

"Mister, are you going to hurt me?"

Armand looked at Harry with a surprised look on his face, the boy looked no older than 2 yet his sentences were as clear as his own words.

"How old are you Harry? And no child, goodness, Providence would punish me were I to even lay a hand on a child as precious as you."

Harry looked at Armand pondering for a minute what Providence was before he proudly puffed out his tiny chest and smiled. "I'm 2 and half years old! Are you going to keep me?" As he said this, Harry tiny fingers traced Armand's nose and lips before heading towards the electric blue eyes.

Armand smiled he watched as beautiful green eyes fell down to his mouth and stared at his fangs. "Of course." A tentative hand reached up and touched one of the fangs, and Armand couldn't help but laugh loudly.


End file.
